Kiba's Shine
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Kiba has a shine, only visible when he's around the one he loves. One-shot, KankuKiba, lemon.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: KankuKiba

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse

* * *

Kiba's Shine

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was stunning.

His blonde hair, arranged in cascading spikes, was the color of spun gold. It shone in sun, which could not hope to rival it in color, catching the eyes of everyone around. The locks framed his flawlessly tan face, highlighting his perfect features from his straight nose to plump pink lips. His cheeks held six whisker-like scratches, but rather than subtracting from his gorgeous looks they emphasized them.

However, Naruto's most defining features were his bright blue eyes, ones that made even sapphires jealous. They were framed by long bronze lashes that threw shadows over the cobalt irises. Said irises swirled with unspoken emotions, more than someone could think possible.

Yes, Naruto was stunning. He stunned whoever was fortunate enough to be in his presence. He was a gentle beauty, a bright beauty, a shining light.

All that was in sharp contrast to Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was breathtaking.

His dark hair, neither black nor blue, fell into an impossibly natural style that would have been seen as ridiculous on anyone else. His pale skin was unblemished despite his ninja lifestyle, and the shade made his light pink lips seem even more prominent. His attractive features were Uchiha-perfect, highlighting his dark black eyes. Those eyes, which could kill so easily, held their own amount of swirling emotions, but they were more subtle. They added a human side to Sasuke's God-like looks.

Yeah, Sasuke was breathtaking. He stole the breath of anyone who happened to lay eyes on him. He was a classic beauty, a dark beauty, a walking Adonis.

Then there was Hyuga Neji.

Neji was alluring.

His straight, long brown hair looked incredibly silky and smooth; the man was like a freaking walking shampoo commercial. It was always pushed back, flaunting the features of his untarnished face. His curved lips drew the attention of all who watched, wanting to see them smile or at least smirk.

Yet again, the eyes were the most intriguing part of the Konoha-nin were his eyes. Those pale, blank orbs that appeared to be blind saw _everything._ They seemed to see right through people, seeing everything in the process. They drew people in, stripping away all the walls and exposing their secrets and thoughts.

Yes, Neji was alluring. He was a graceful beauty, an enthralling beauty, a walking mystery.

And there was Kiba…

Kiba wasn't a stun-you-dead beauty, nor was he a steal-your-breath sensation or a mysterious attraction. He's something else. More gradual. Kiba had a raw beauty that puts people off at first. Animalistic. Rough. The more one looks at him, the more one likes what they see.

And Kankuro had been looking for a very long time.

He knew Kiba's face off by heart. The spiky brown hair, the tan face, the elongated black eyes, and the tattoos that added to Kiba's wildness. He knew Kiba's body better than anyone, more than likely better than Kiba himself.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kankuro looked over at the brunette lying next to him. Kiba's hair was matted with sweat, his eyes still slightly fogged with lust. His neck was covered in hickies, as was his exposed chest. A couple of scratches accompanied them. They usually got quite wild in bed.

Kankuro's eyes slid down to where the tangled sheets covered the rest of Kiba. Kankuro contemplated simply tearing them off the other brunette and having his way with him again, but then his eyes shifted back to Kiba's. The lust inside them was accompanied by curiosity and love. Kankuro smiled slightly.

"Kankuro?" Kiba prompted, tracing patterns on Kankuro's bare chest. Kankuro caught the hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I'm just thinking," he murmured before kissing Kiba's hand. "About how beautiful you are."

Kiba snorted, retrieving his hand from Kankuro's grasp. He ran the hand through his hair.

"Yeah sure," he said. He dropped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Kankuro leaned over to kiss him softly.

"I'm serious," he murmured against the smaller brunette's lips. "You _are_ beautiful."

Kiba rolled his eyes, pushing himself up on one elbow.

"Alright, I'm game," he said in an amused voice. "Explain."

"Mmm…" Kankuro looked Kiba over carefully. "I'd rather _show _you."

Kiba glared at Kankuro, dropping back down before rolling over to show Kankuro his back.

"No," he muttered. "I'm done for the night."

Kankuro shuffled closer to Kiba, spooning him from behind. Kiba stiffened for a moment before relaxing once he realized Kankuro wasn't trying anything.

"Alright, puppy," Kankuro murmured. "Sleep time then…"

"Don't call me that," Kiba mumbled, wrapping his arms over Kankuro's. He leaned back against Kankuro completely. "Night…"

Kankuro snickered before placing a couple of soft kisses on Kiba's shoulders. Kiba allowed it with a soft sigh. Kankuro continued it, moving up to Kiba's neck. Kiba moaned softly which encouraged Kankuro further. Kankuro's hands stroked Kiba's chest softly. He reached one of the nipples and tweaked it softly while he worked on creating a new hickey. Kiba arched into he touch, his legs tangled with Kankuro's.

One of Kankuro's hands slipped down to grasp Kiba's half-hard erection. He slowly began to pump it, smirking at Kiba's long moan. He knew how to manipulate his puppy so easily.

"Kankuro…" he moaned, grinding back on Kankuro's forming erection. "Oh…"

"What happened to sleep time?" Kankuro purred. "Hmm?"

"Fuck that…" Kiba moaned. "No wait, fuck _me_…"

"As you wish, puppy," Kankuro said simply. He grasped Kiba tighter and rolled him over on top of him. Kiba squirmed in his grasp before managing to turn to face the older brunette, a glare on his face.

"Was that necessary?" he demanded. Kankuro nodded before pulling the younger brunette into a deep kiss. His tongue slid along Kiba's bottom lip happily and the inu opened his mouth instantly. Kankuro dove in, tasting everything and mapping out Kiba's mouth.

Kankuro rolled Kiba over until he was lying in between his legs. Kiba bucked his hips up into Kankuro's, bringing their arousals together with a moan. Kankuro ground down into the Inuzuka happily while sliding down to Kiba's neck. He attacked Kiba's neck happily while Kiba bucked up more.

"Kankuro…" he moaned. "No more foreplay…"

"But you love foreplay, puppy," Kankuro murmured as he reached Kiba's chest. He attacked the nipples happily, taking one in his mouth while bringing the other up to play with the neglected bud. Kiba moaned loudly before groaning.

"Kankuro…" Kiba growled out. "Stop it! Just fuck me! Please!"

Kankuro groaned before leaning back and grabbing Kiba's legs. He tossed them over his shoulders, smirking at the inu.

"How can I resist?" he asked. "When you beg so prettily…"

Kankuro slicked the precum on his erection to slick it slightly before positioning himself at Kiba's still stretched entrance. He smirked again at the Inuzuka before he began to slide in. Kiba arched up on the bed, a large gasp burst from his mouth.

Kankuro moaned lowly as the heat clamped down on him. No matter how many times he took his little inu he always stayed so damn _tight._

"Kiba…" he groaned. "Oh fuck…you drive me insane…oh hell…"

"W-We do th-this all the t-time!" Kiba moaned. "Why is th-this time any d-different?"

"It's not," Kankuro groaned as he began to thrust. "You take my breath away every time… you're so fucking beautiful, puppy."

Kiba moaned loudly as Kankuro struck his prostrate. Kankuro rammed the spot continuously, eyes devouring Kiba.

When they had sex Kiba was everything.

He was stunning.

He was beautiful.

He was alluring.

He was perfect. And he was all Kankuro could ever want.

"Kiba I love you so much," Kankuro growled as he picked up his thrusts. "So fucking much."

Kiba groaned lowly, looking deep into his lover's eyes. He frowned slightly.

"I l-love you too…" he mumbled. "Even th-though y-you're weird…"

Kankuro kissed his inu softly. Kiba was still talking. That had to be fixed.

Kankuro slammed in harder, filling Kiba with bliss. Kankuro's hand wrapping around his erection made it all the more pleasurable. The bliss that filled him was something he could only get with Kankuro. It was a rapturous drug that he was gladly addicted to.

Kankuro knew Kiba was close. He wasn't going to last long on what was their fourth (or was it fifth?) round of the evening. Kankuro hammered his lovers prostrate until Kiba was babbling out random words.

"Shit-fuck-Kank-oh-love-harder-"

Kankuro chuckled before Kiba's eyes bulged.

"Kankuro!" he screamed as he burst. Kankuro grinned as he filled up the clamping heat with his seed. No one made a noise quite like Kiba when he came.

Kiba rode out his orgasm, bucking. Kankuro thrusted a few more times before stilling. He dropped to the side of the inu, staring up at the ceiling. Kiba took a few deep breaths before rolling over to the side. He snuggled into Kankuro's side happily as the older brunette wrapped an arm around him. Kiba kissed Kankuro's side gently before sucking on it softly with a giggle. Kankuro chuckled himself as he stroked Kiba's back.

"Well, Kiba," Kankuro murmured. "Do you feel beautiful now?"

Kiba thought it over for a minute as Kankuro carefully covered his little lover with a blanket before stroking his back under the covers. Kankuro was always careful to take care of Kiba.

Kiba looked up at Kankuro who smiled softly at him. Kiba looked into his lovers eyes and smiled. He saw his answer there.

"Yes," Kiba sighed at last. "I do…but…"

Kankuro frowned, stroking his lover faster.

"But?" he pressed. Kiba smiled softly.

"Only with you," he murmured softly with another kiss to Kankuro's chest. "You, Sabaku no Kankuro, make me beautiful."

Kankuro smiled softly, gathering the inu closer.

"You already were beautiful," he insisted. Kiba's smile widened.

"Well then," Kiba said. "You just make it shine."

Kankuro smiled widely.

"I make you shine?" Kankuro clarified. Kiba nodded.

"You make me shine."

* * *

Yes, I am Tanuki-Mara.


End file.
